Surprise Nanny
by annloveswriting
Summary: Ana is back in Seattle after spending three years with her mother. She wants to be a publisher, but first she needs to get back on track and she needs a job for living before that. Christian wants to deny it, but he needs a nanny for his daughter. What seems impossible at first, turns out to be the best thing that's ever happened with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Again no updates from me, and I am very sorry for that. But the truth is that I am busy but I still tried to write something, but I didn't succeed because all my thoughts were on this. So I thought I better write something than don't write nothing at all. **

**And I realised it would be easier for me to make shorter chapters and update more frequently , because it is easier to write a few chapters at once. **

**For this - I read the Fifty Shades Nanny fanfiction, and realised I also wanted to write something where Ana is Christian's nanny. So - I hope you will like this. **

**And this chapter is edited by wonderful icalyn - thank you so much! **

**P.S. Now I will really try to concentrate and write some updates for my other stories! At least this story will be updated soon! :D :) **

CHAPTER ONE

"Get off of me! Ana can get here any moment," Kate laughs as she escapes Elliot's hold. He takes her back in his arms and kisses her neck, and lower.

"We can be quick…and she can wait outside," Elliot smirks against her skin, his hands making their way under Kate's dress. A short moan escapes her mouth, and she is about to give in. After all, she is pregnant. She craves her man.

As Elliot starts to roll down her panties, the doorbell rings.

"Elliot!" Kate exclaims, quickly standing up from the bed and fixing her dress after the little make out session with her husband, and soon-to-be father of her baby.

"Later!" She yells, making it out of the bedroom to open the door for her best friend. She takes a look in the mirror, and after adjusting her hair a bit, she gets to the door.

"Ana!" She exclaims as she opens the door. Kate wraps her arms around Ana for a hug. She holds her tight, well, as close as her growing baby bump allows.

"Kate!" Ana whispers, hugging her best friend, and not even giving the slightest attention to Elliot who has just appeared at the door." I just missed you so much…" Ana whispers, a tear running down her face.

"Hey, you are here, I am here, your mom is fine. Everything is going to be amazing from now on," Kate says as they release each other.

"And of course no one missed me," Elliot says, and Ana laughs, giving him a hug, too.

"Now you won't get rid of me until I get my life back." Ana gives the couple a look and laughs. There is so much she wants now, and she will get it. She will have a fresh start and this time everything will be different.

"But first, I think, we should take you inside. Let me take your luggage," Elliot offers, taking Ana's bag. They step inside, and Ana starts looking around. Who would have thought she would meet her man right at her graduation party. Ana could remember Kate's voice telling her over the phone that the very famous billionaire Christian Grey, whom Kate had had a chance to interview, was at the graduation party with his brother. And somehow Kate had met Christian to say thank you for the interview, and the blonde guy was with him. And then Kate's life changed by one hundred eighty degrees. Just as Anastasia's did…only for her it wasn't the best change in her life.

"We already made you a room. Feel free to stay as long as you want," Kate says, leading Ana further in the house.

So much had changed since that night three years ago that was supposed to be the best day of her life so far.

_She was getting ready for her graduation ceremony. They were laughing with Kate about something when Ana's phone started ringing. _

_"Oh, it's my mom!" Ana says, making her way to the phone and answering it. _

_"Mom!" She exclaims happily. She was going to finish university, party after, maybe finally lose her virginity…(Ana smiled, thinking about that). She wanted to finally start her adult life. But she stopped thinking about herself right when, instead of hearing her mother's voice, she heard some man' s voice. _

_"Anastasia Steele?" The man asks._

_"Yes, who is this? Where is my mother?" Ana starts to get nervous, but then she starts to calm down for a moment – it must be mom's new boyfriend. _

_"I am sorry to say this, but your mother was in an accident," and the calmness is gone. She drops the lipstick she had held in the other hand, and sits down. _

_Ana closes her eyes and hopes this is just a dream. She will wake up and everything will be okay. She will graduate, and she will have fun. Her mom will call to congratulate her, and they will talk about everything the next day. _

_But it was true. She wasn't dreaming. She didn't go to the graduation ceremony that day. Instead, she went to the airport directly after she finished the phone conversation. She bought a ticket for the next flight to Georgia. She cried, and she didn't care if anyone saw her like this, she was a mess. And she had a reason to be. _

_And she spent three years there. At first, her mom was in a coma; she woke up only after six months. And then it got harder, because Carla had lost nearly all function. She had to learn how to walk again, how to talk, how to write, and how to live. But Ana was there by her every step, and Carla really did it. She was a happy woman again after spending two and a half years getting the treatment she needed. And she met her next husband in the hospital – Doctor John Hackney. _

_And now – after three long years – her mom was happy, settled, getting married with John. And Anastasia was back in Seattle and about to reclaim her life. _

"Ana? I asked if you would like some tea?" Kate brings Ana back to reality, which is a cup of tea with the happy couple.

"I would love one," Ana answers, giving Kate and Elliot a smile, as they make the drinks.

"Sit down, sweetie," Kate says to Anastasia who seems to be awkwardly checking out the house now. After a few minutes Kate brings their teas with Elliot, and everyone sits down on the couch.

"So, how are you feeling?" Anastasia asks Kate, who is rubbing her belly.

Sometimes Ana felt jealous of Kate – at the age of twenty-four, Kate was happily married for two years and expecting their first child. Elliot was the perfect man for her, and Ana couldn't wait to see what their child would look like. From two perfectly blonde and beautiful parents, the kid should be the next Brad Pitt, or, if it is a girl, Heidi Klum.

"Oh, exhausted. But also excited – I hope you really are not upset we will be leaving you on your own tonight,"

Oh, Ana remembered Kate telling her about that Celine Dion's concert she has been waiting for like a year to happen. Ana knew she would be completely okay on her own.

"Yeah, we tried to get a ticket for you, but it was already sold out," Elliot added. Of course – she had only told Kate about coming back to Seattle two weeks ago. Actually, Ana's mom had persuaded Ana do this. Anastasia would have stayed in Georgia, and found a real job there, and probably she would have gone to Seattle only for holidays or to meet Kate.

_"You have to go back, honey! I am okay and I have John. You have to do what you wanted to do. I know how much you miss being there," Carla had said on Ana's twenty-fifth birthday. And then she gave her an envelope. _

_Ana opened it and took out the one-way plane ticket to Seattle. _

_"Are you sure?" She had asked her mom. _

_Carla nodded, and then the mother and daughter exchanged a hug. _

Anastasia shook her head and laughed.

"It is okay, I will be fine," Ana says. Maybe it would be even better if she spent the first night here alone.

"So, how have you been?" Kate asks, taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, you know what I was up to in Georgia. But I am fine. I just don't know what to do now, I need a job but I am not sure I am ready for the job I really would like to take. I think I should reread my old university notebooks to get back on track," Anastasia explained. She wanted to become a publisher. She wanted to be in the business. But with all the past years' events, she had to get ready for it. That's why Ana thought she should find some easy job at the moment, for example, waitressing. Something she could do for living, because she didn't want to be staying with Kate and Elliot's for more than a week at the most.

"I think Kate was more interested in your personal life," Elliot smirked, and Kate slapped his arm playfully.

"But Elliot is right, don't tell me you are single - look at you!" Kate laughed, ignoring Elliot's 'I am always right,' while she spoke.

"Oh, no time for that," Anastasia gave the couple a smile. Boyfriend? Ana wanted to laugh. She didn't have time for boyfriends. Sometimes she didn't have time or strength to wash her hair, how could she have a boyfriend?

"We will find you a boyfriend, though. You can't waste your best years! I need something else besides the baby to be excited about!" Kate laughed.

"Yeah, what will happen when Ethan marries Mia? What is Kate going to plan? She needs another wedding," Elliot agreed with his wife.

"Yes, what will happen when all Elliot's family gets married?" Kate sighed.

"Oh, not so sure about that. I don't think my brother will ever get married."

Ana had heard about Elliot's family. She had chatted every day with Kate, and Ana was aware that Elliot had a younger brother and a sister at her and Kate's age. Ana knew about them even though she had never seen them. She couldn't come to the wedding, but she knew that Mia was a talkative, funny, beautiful, and perfect girl. And perfect for Kate's brother. Ana was so happy that both Kate and her brother, whom she knew very well, too, have found their happiness. In one family!

Ana also knew Elliot had a brother who was one of the most eligible Seattle bachelors. 'Billionaire at the age of twenty-seven' had said an internet article that Kate sent her when she had started dating Elliot. Maybe Kate's cousin could marry him? Ana laughed inside, then all her family could become Greys soon. But she had heard that Christian is not like Elliot – open about relationships with family. His family even had thought he was gay.

"He will, trust me. We will find him someone. So I still have hope for two more weddings to plan: yours and Christian's. But to marry you have to find someone first," Kate said, taking a cookie from the table.

"Okay, I promise I will start thinking about my personal life," Ana says, then adds, "one day." One day she wanted to have what Kate had now. Ana wanted a boyfriend who becomes her husband and then father of her children. She wanted a family. She wanted her children to live with both their parents; she wanted them to have what she never had. She wouldn't change her life, but she wanted her children to have what she didn't have.

They laughed, but then Elliot's phone rang.

"It's my brother, I better answer it." He says, standing up for the phone.

"Hi, bro!" The girls heard Elliot saying. "Again? Can't Gail watch her?" Elliot's smile was disappearing. "When is she leaving? You need a nanny, Christian. We will take her by eight. Have a good trip," Elliot hung up and got back to the girls. "Honey, plans have changed," he says, looking over Kate.

"What?" Kate asks, clearly disappointed.

"Christian has a meeting in New York he has to attend, and he needs someone to watch Sarah," Elliot explains, but Kate seems to get upset.

"But this was our only night out! And you know how much I want to see her concert. Can't Gail watch her? Or Mia?"

"Gail has a vacation with Taylor for three days, and Christian really doesn't want to disturb them. Mia is already babysitting her till eight when she has to leave for a meeting with someone for the wedding. I'm sorry baby, we will get to her next concert," Elliot tries to calm her down, but Kate seems angry.

"We ask for one night out and this is the night your brother has to ask for us to have her? I will fucking kill him!" Pregnant hormones, Ana thought.

"Wait, Kate, Elliot. Maybe I can help?" Ana asked, all of a sudden. She really didn't have to do anything tonight.

"You must be tired, Ana. It is not your fault, it seems we will all have a stay in night," Kate sighed.

"I am not tired! Seriously, guys. I love kids. I can take care of a child. You go to the concert, I will have fun," Ana just wanted her pregnant friend to be happy and enjoy the night.

"Really? You could?" As Kate asks it, the happiness returns in her face.

"Of course! That's the least I can do now for you," Ana says, giving Kate's hand a squeeze. "And I will have a company, too!"

"Elliot, what do you think? We could drop Ana at Christian's and go to the concert. Then tomorrow we could take her back."

"I think that sounds like a plan." Elliot said, hugging his wife and giving Ana a wink since she had saved him from dealing with their ruined night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like this chapter edited by my amazing beta - icalyn. **

**P.S. Get ready to finally meet Christian in the next chapter! ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

"Oh, there you are! I think I will be late!" Mia says, giving Kate and Elliot a quick hug, and then turning to Anastasia.

"Mia, this is Kate's best friend, Anastasia," Elliot introduces them.

"Call me Ana." Ana gives the girl a smile, and they shake each other's hands.

"I'm Mia, Elliot and Christian's sister. But now I really need to go!" She says, grabbing her bag and waving goodbye. "Sarah is playing in her room at the moment. Bye!" And with that Mia leaves.

Ana looks around the expensiveness of the apartment. It is not as if Kate and Elliot lived worse, but this place just yelled how expensive it was. The view to the Seattle was just something amazing. And everything looked so modern and stylish. Maybe that man really was gay. But then – he had a daughter. Kate had told her that one day Christian had learned he had a daughter. Her mother had just died, and the mother's parents didn't want to deal with her three-year old daughter, so they found Christian. They had known that he was the father because Zara had left a letter that should be opened only when she dies, and it had told about a mysterious affair with Christian Grey. Kate said that Christian hadn't believed but when the paternity tests had come back, it was confirmed: Sarah was his daughter.

"Okay, let's introduce you two. Sarah!" Kate yells, and very soon a little girl runs in the room. She should be about six now, Ana calculated.

"Auntie Kate! Uncle Lelliot!" She exclaimed, jumping in Elliot's open arms. She was beautiful, pretty tall for her age but very beautiful.

"How funny," Elliot laughed, but the girl showed him her tongue and continued laughing.

"Am I staying with you tonight?" The girl looked at Kate, but she shook her head.

"We are going to a concert, but you are going to stay with Ana! You will love her, I promise." Then Sarah finally brings her attention to the brunette standing next to Kate. "Sarah, this is Ana, my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend." Sarah says, looking at Kate and Ana.

"Ana is her best grown-up friend. Ana is really cool and funny. You two will have fun, I promise," Elliot says, releasing Sarah, and she walks to Ana.

"I'm Sarah Grey," Sarah says and takes Ana's hand, shaking it.

At first Ana is shocked, but then she shakes the little girl's hand. "I am Anastasia Steele. But call me Ana," she said, and as they released each other's hands, Sarah turned to Elliot.

"Did I do like daddy always does?" She asked.

"Exactly," Elliot laughed.

"She likes to copy her dad. Now she tried meeting someone new, and she wanted to shake hands just as Christian does," Kate whispered in Ana's ear, and Ana smiled.

"Okay, I think we must leave if you want to see the whole concert," Elliot said, looking at his watch. "Show Ana everything, and remember we will know when you are in bed. Got it, little girl?" Elliot asked, kneeling down as he talked to Sarah.

"Fine!" Sarah pouted.

"Okay, call or text us!" Kate said before leaving with Elliot.

* * *

"So..." Ana sighed as they were left alone.

"Let me show you everything," Sarah said, taking Anastasia's hand in hers and leading her somewhere.

"This is the kitchen. Gail always cooks for us but today Mia cooked. I didn't eat much because she is not a great cook, but don't tell her!" Anastasia smiled at Sarah's honesty. That meant she should cook something for her, but it was not a problem as long as they had ingredients she could use.

"This is the living room. There is the TV, so we could watch cartoons later. There is also a music player and other stuff daddy doesn't use much. Now let's go to my room!" She almost dragged Ana with her in excitement. The girl smiled as she opened the door that revealed a very modern bedroom. The only thing that told that there was a child living there were the toys on the ground.

Sarah walked to the dollhouse that was like every little girl's dream. "Kate and Elliot gave me this for my last birthday," she explained, and Ana came inside the room. "Will you play with me later?"

"Of course," Ana nodded. The girl didn't seem to be spoiled by her father's wealth.

"Now, I will show you the other rooms." She took Ana's hand once again and Ana was shown her dad's office, the apartment's other side where the housekeeper lived with Taylor, who was Christian's right hand and bodyguard.

"Now, this is daddy's room," Sarah said as they entered the biggest room of the apartment. It was white, just as the others but its windows revealed the best view to Seattle Ana had ever seen.

"Let's go out!" Sarah exclaimed and opened the terrace's door, stepping outside. Thank God Ana didn't have fear of heights. She was amazed, but she also shivered.

"You are cold!" Sarah said, running off of the balcony and disappearing somewhere in the room. After a few seconds she was back with a blue sweater in her hands. "Here," she said, giving it to Ana.

"I am not sure your dad would like this," Ana said.

"Ana, please. I want to watch the view, and daddy never has time for accompanying me here," Sarah pleads.

"We can watch it like this. I am okay," Ana smiled, but the little girl didn't give in.

"Fine, let's go back inside," she sighed, turning to the door.

"Hey, why inside?"

"You are cold. I don't want you to get ill because of me."

Ana couldn't watch the girl get sad. "Your dad won't get mad?" Ana asked, taking the sweater from Sarah's hands. Sarah looked at Ana with joy and shook her head no.

Ana put on the sweater that smelled somehow interesting. It wasn't cologne…no it was something else. It must be Christian's scent, she guessed. And he smelled good.

"Do you see?" Sarah asked, pointing at a skyscraper building a few blocks away. "This is where daddy works. But today he left for another meeting away from here," she sighed, looking at the ground now.

"Hey, everything alright?" Ana asked, making Sarah look up at her.

"Yes, everything is fine. Can we go back inside?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course," Ana agreed, taking off the sweater and leaving it on the chair before going back inside.

"Can I get something to eat?" Sarah asked as they left Christian's bedroom.

"Of course," Ana replied, and they went to the kitchen. "What can we use?"

"Anything. Can you make pasta? I love pasta, but we already ate the pasta Gail had left for us," Sarah said, taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Okay, where is the fridge?" Ana asked, and Sarah laughed.

"The last door on the left, dummy." They both shared a laugh, and Ana opened the fridge.

"It seems you have all the ingredients to make a meat sauce…your dad won't be angry if we use them?"

"Haha, dad never cooks. And Gail won't be home for two more days so you can make extra; we will eat it tomorrow. It is better than going out to those restaurants," Ana took the meat and eggs from the fridge, and then she asked for the other things she needed. After a few minutes she had started cooking the meat for the Bolognese sauce.

"But you have to know that it will take like and hour and a half to make the sauce. Will you last that long?"

"Of course I will! Can we play now?"

"First, I will prep everything so we just have to wait, okay? You can go, I will be there in ten minutes," Ana gave a smile to Sarah who was up from the table now and going to her room.

An hour later, Ana was surprised she was having such a good time tonight.

"But what if my prince never comes?" Sarah asked, moving her princess Barbie closer to the doll Ana held – the princess' mother.

"Your prince will come and you two will live happily ever after," Ana said. "Look, who is this man on the white horse?!" She laughed, taking the prince doll and moving it closer to the one Sarah held. "I heard this is where the most beautiful princess lives, am I right?" Ana asked, acting like the prince.

"This is where the Princess Sarah lives."

"Well, I am Prince …"

"Nate," Sarah said, smiling.

"I am Prince Nate, and I want to marry you, Princess Sarah," Ana said and thought of the girl's choice in the prince's name. Nate must be her crush.

"And the next day they married and lived happily ever after," Sarah said, and stood up, walking to Ana. "Thanks for playing with me," she said, giving her a hug.

"I had fun," Ana said and stood up. "And how about we finish the dinner now?"

"Yes, yes! Let's eat the dinner now!" Sarah said, running out of her room, to the kitchen.

"Well, we still have to cook the pasta," Ana said as she reached the kitchen. "Where do you have pasta?"

"Let's make spaghetti!" Sarah said taking a pack of the spaghetti and giving it to Ana.

"Okay, I will boil the water but could you find us plates or bowls, whichever you like?" Ana said and started preparing the spaghetti.

After twenty minutes, Ana was sitting at the dining table with Sarah and eating the dinner.

"You have to teach Gail how to make this!" Sarah said as she took another forkful of the meal.

"I have no doubt she knows how to make this," Ana laughed as she took a sip of the lemonade she also made. "And you still have enough to eat this tomorrow, too." Ana gave Sarah a smile.

They ate and talked, and then finally Ana looked over the clock and realized Sarah should go to bed.

"But I am not tired," Sarah wanted to protest but Ana knew she must be in bed since Kate texted her some details about Sarah's usual routine.

"If you go to bed now, I promise to make pancakes for breakfast."

"I am already going to the bed!" Sarah said and went to her bedroom while Ana cleaned the dishes. When everything was looking good again, she heard her name called by Sarah.

"Nighttime story," she said, and Ana went in and sat on the edge of Sarah's bed.

"What story do you want to hear?" Ana asked.

"I want to hear about animals. About pandas."

Ana smiled at Sarah's words but thought of a story to tell. She told Sarah a story about two pandas that had to travel across the whole world to find their parents, and how much the animals loved each other.

"And then the pandas lived happily in the forest, and no one disturbed them," Ana finished and could see Sarah was already asleep. She stood up and turned out the lights.

She walked back to the main area and took her phone with its earphones. Even though Kate said she could use one of the guest rooms Sarah had shown her earlier, she was okay with the couch. She put on some relaxing music and fell asleep very easily because it had been a very exhausting day for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**As I said - the chapters are going to be short, but look - I am updating! :D **

**This is not the meeting between Ana and Christian you had predicted, but I hope you like it! **

**And I want to say thanks to icalyn for editing this! So glad to have her! :)))))**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

The next morning Ana woke up and realized it was still early but since she couldn't sleep anymore, she got up and went to the kitchen and she started making pancakes.

"Shit!" She cursed as about a glass of milk was spilled on her jeans. No, she couldn't stay like this. She took off her jeans, hoping Sarah will sleep like a normal child and won't wake up because she was wearing the most stupid underwear she could ever wear. She only had thought of having a shower after packing everything for going back to Seattle. Then she remembered about the stupid panties Kate had given her as a birthday present a few years ago and decided to wear them instead of opening her bag and searching for her underwear.

Now she wished no one saw her in them. She went to the guest room's bathroom and washed the milk out of her jeans, leaving her jeans hanging to dry.

Even if Sarah saw her, it was not a big deal. As Kate said, her father would return around one o'clock and by then her jeans would be dry and okay.

She went back to the kitchen and turned on some music in her earphones. That was what she liked – cooking and listening to the music.

* * *

Christian got off his plane and was escorted to his car. It was strange to go somewhere without Taylor, but he knew that he and Gail deserved some privacy and a vacation.

He got in his Audi and started the ride to his Escala apartment. He couldn't wait to get home and get an hour of sleep before Stephanie arrives. Elliot and Kate should have Sarah until one, so until then he had time for sleeping and fucking.

He drove to his home and parked the car. He made his way to the elevators and got in his own private one that took him to his apartment.

He didn't think about sleep anymore as he stepped inside. It almost hurt him he had to break up with her today because their contract would be over, but it seems she had wanted their last time to be special, Christian thought as he read what her perfect ass said. He knew his submissives had good bodies, but he had never seen Stephanie's figure look so good. She seemed to be listening to music and didn't even know Christian was already home.

**_Take me_**

He smirked as he quietly made his way to his submissive. She wanted to be taken? He will take her, and he will do it hard. He cupped her butt from behind, pressing his body with the erection he already had into her, and whispered in her ear.

"Want to be taken?"

And then he heard a loud yell that came from her when she turned to face him.

"Fuck! Who the fuck are you are what are you doing here?" He started yelling at her. This was not Stephanie. This was some random girl cooking in his kitchen.

"I am Anastasia. I'm Kate's best friend, and I offered to watch your daughter since they were going to a concert last night," Ana quickly explained, trying to pull her blouse so it covers her ass.

"Prepare to leave. Where is my daughter?" Christian sharply said, looking around.

"She is sleeping in her room." Ana said and, while he walked to Sarah's room, she went to the guest room for her jeans. She didn't care if they were wet or dry yet, she needed to wear them. She could still feel his hands on her butt, and not only his hands were in her memory. No man had touched her like that, no one. And yet this man, whom she had just met, had the courage to do this!

"But we had so much fun!" Ana could hear Sarah's voice as she talked to Christian.

"No, Sarah, say goodbye because Ana or what is her name is leaving," Christian said, and Sarah turned to Ana who had just got back from the guest room.

"I had fun with you, honey," Ana said to Sarah who had a few tears in her eyes.

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe," Ana gave her a smile and went to take her bag and phone.

"Maybe not," She heard Christian say.

"I am sorry for looking after your daughter," Ana said as she looked at Christian.

Just as Ana was about to leave, the door of the lift opened and another brunette appeared in the apartment.

"Stephanie, it is not the right time." Christian said, walking over to her and trying to push her back in the elevator. She really needed to go. He didn't want her to meet Sarah. He wanted Sarah to stay safe from women like Stephanie, women like all his submissives.

"What? I see why it is not the right time! Who are you?" The woman escaped from Christian and went directly to Anastasia.

"She is nothing. Now if you could leave, I will call you later," Christian this time pushed her out and made her leave.

"I am very sorry. I really didn't know. I guess that explains what happened in the kitchen," Ana said, realizing he must have thought she was the woman. They really looked similar.

"The least you could do is leave," Christian said. "Wait a minute and then go," he said, taking Sarah's hand and walking away from her.

"Bye," Ana said, shocked to meet someone so arrogant and rude. She had only wanted to help, she had done him a favor but this is what he does! Well this is his own fault. She pressed the button and after a few seconds she stepped in the elevator and got downstairs. She didn't know where she was but she managed to get a taxi and gave the driver Kate's address.


	4. Chapter 4

**short, but an update!**

**and also edited by icalyn :))**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

"Look, then maybe you should finally find her a nanny!" Christian heard his brother say.

"I don't need a nanny," Christian said, taking a sip of the coffee he had managed to make.

"Really? How many times you have asked the family babysit her? Don't you realize you need a nanny? We all love you and Sarah, but like yesterday, there are days when we have other things to do other than watch after Sarah."

Christian sighed, realizing at some point he was right. He needed a nanny for Sarah. He did. But he knew how hard it was to find someone he could trust with his daughter. He knew it was not easy to find someone like Gail or Taylor who would risk their lives for him or Sarah.

"Okay, maybe I need a nanny. I promise to take care of it the next few days," he said, looking at the sky. He loved to relax on his balcony. But then he saw something that shouldn't be there – his sweater. He picked it up from the other chair and smelled it. It was not only his shower gel he smelled. It was something sweeter, something more of a woman.

Ana, or as he learned, Anastasia. He couldn't believe she had been here.

"Now you should apologize to Ana. It was not her fault you didn't know who she was. We sent you like a thousand texts." Texts that Christian didn't see because he had switched off his phone.

Apologize? Apologize because she had crossed all lines? Oh no, he won't do it, but he will have a talk with her. "I want to meet her," Christian said, still holding the sweater in his hands and smelling her wonderful scent.

"Why?" Elliot laughed. "Don't even try to mess with my pregnant wife's best friend. It's enough with one hormonal woman here. I don't need another one who is crying after you have left her."

Christian smirked. It wasn't a bad idea – punishing Anastasia for her behavior. He should think about it. "No, I want to apologize. I will meet her in half an hour, if you can watch Sarah in the meantime."

"Okay, see you then." The men hung up and Christian went to Sarah who was playing alone in her room.

"Daddy, can we play?" She asked as he stepped inside.

"I'm afraid we can't, Sarah. You know that I am busy. I just wanted to say that we are going to Elliot and Kate's in ten minutes."

"Will Ana be there?"

"No, she won't," Christian said, leaving the room and going back to his room. He took the sweater Anastasia definitely had worn the evening before. He put it over his tee shirt and he changed into clean jeans. He finished his coffee and went to collect Sarah. They left the apartment and drove to Elliot and Kate's.

"Can I ring the doorbell?" Sarah asked, and Christian lifted her up, smiling.

"There you go," he said, and Sarah giggled, pressing the button. After a few seconds Kate opened the door.

"Christian," she sighed, but then turned to Sarah with a smile. "You look so wonderful, honey!" She said and Christian put her on the ground.

"Where is Anastasia?" Christian asked, looking inside, and then he saw her. Her hair was still a bit wet but it looked wonderful down with loose curls. She was wearing a white blouse and jeans.

"There she is! You better be good with her," Kate said, taking Sarah as Ana walked towards Christian, completely ignoring him until they got out of the house.

"I just want you to know that I am only doing this to be nice to Elliot and Kate," Anastasia said and got in the car as Christian opened the door for her.

"I am doing this because I want to talk to you," Christian said as he got in the car.

"Then why don't we talk right here? And not go anywhere," Anastasia says, looking out of the window.

"I'm not so sure about that," Christian said and continued driving to the restaurant he had in mind.

After twenty minutes of silence and looking out of the window, Anastasia got out of the car just as Christian had stopped it.

"Let me," Christian said and opened the door for her as they walked in the restaurant.

"Let me show you to your table, Mr. Grey," a waitress approached them and showed them their table. As they sat down, they were given their menus.

"I am not hungry."

"Can you stop?" Christian asked. "I want to ask you something." Are you single? What do you think of a Dominant/Submissive relationship? Would you like to be my submissive?

"Then ask away," Anastasia said, closing her menu and looking at him. He couldn't resist her look; he just wanted to take her right now.

"How do you like my sweater?" Of all the questions he could ask, he decided to ask this. Anastasia noticed his smirk as he asked it. The same sweater Sarah had given her yesterday.

"I like," Ana simply said. She really liked it. She glanced at the man in front of her. She felt sorry for the woman he was supposed to meet in the morning – she probably will never see him again. The woman will probably never meet this handsome man again. Okay, whom was she trying to lie to – he was the most handsome man she has ever met!

"You do?" Christian asked one more time, and Ana's cheeks turned red. Of course he had to know she wore it yesterday!

"Listen, your daughter wanted to show me the apartment and she showed me your room. We went outside, and I was cold. She gave me the sweater and I really didn't think you would make such a big deal of it," Anastasia explained.

"It is a big deal that someone walks in my private space without me allowing it," Christian said, looking right in Anastasia's eyes.

"I am sure there have been millions of women before me."

"I am not so sure about that," Christian said, but Anastasia laughed. "I don't know why I am telling you this but there hasn't been any women."

Anastasia didn't know why she was there with him, she was supposed to be finding a job not arguing with Elliot's brother. "Should I be happy to be the first one?"

"You should be happy I didn't call the police yesterday."

"Wow! Why?" Ana laughed again. No wonder he didn't have a girlfriend, it was strange his daughter was so sweet and smart, having a father like him.

"You were in my apartment without my knowledge. Do you even know how much security I usually have?"

"I only knew my best friend and her husband wanted to go to a concert, and I could babysit your daughter. I am very sorry for helping you out!" And with that Anastasia stood up and left the restaurant.

She hoped it wouldn't be a problem if she really didn't get along with Kate husband's brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**the shortest chapter ever :D but gonna update again soon ! :)**

**as always, thanks to icalyn! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

"I'm hungry, daddy," Sarah said as they got back to the Escala that day.

"We will order something," Christian sighed, but Sarah dragged him to the kitchen.

"Ana made Spaghetti Bolognese yesterday. She said there would be enough for today, too." Sarah said and opened the fridge. Christian walked over and took out the kettle with sauce.

"We only need to make the spaghetti," Sarah said, and Christian reached for the spaghetti.

"Can I go and play?" Sarah asked, and Christian nodded.

He boiled the water, and put the spaghetti in the hot water.

He waited those minutes until it should be ready. All the time he thought of Anastasia. What was wrong with him? She was his brother wife's friend. He couldn't mess with her. He had to stop thinking about her.

"Dinner is ready!" Christian yelled, and Sarah ran to the kitchen.

They sat down at the table, as usual, and started eating.

"This tastes wonderful, doesn't it, daddy?" Sarah asked, looking over Christian.

"Yes," he agreed. Anastasia could compare to Gail. "What did you do with her yesterday?"

"We had so much fun!" Sarah exclaimed. He hadn't seen her so happy. "I showed her the apartment, so don't be angry at her. I wanted to watch the sky from your balcony, and you never have time for that. I saw she was cold and gave her your sweater. Then we played with my dolls and made dinner. She told me a bedtime story. Can I play with her again?" Sarah's look was something he couldn't say no.

As much as he wanted Anastasia, he could resist her. She was just like all the other girls he liked. But he still could have her around. And everyone would be happy – Elliot and Kate who don't have to babysit Sarah, Sarah who wants company and seems to have fallen in love with Anastasia.

"I need to make a call," Christian said as they finished the meal. He stood up and went to his bedroom, calling Elliot.

"I need to talk to Anastasia," Christian said and walked out the balcony. He loved the fresh air.

"No way you are going to upset her again!"

"Listen, Elliot. I have a deal for her."

"What deal?" Elliot asked.

"I want her to be Sarah's nanny."


	6. Chapter 6

**again short but at least something! well, what's gonna happen now when Ana is living with Christian and Sarah? and I'm gonna update Learning To Love soon! ;)**

**Edited by icalyn :)**

* * *

"I don't think it is a good idea," Anastasia said as she took a sip of tea that Christian had given her.

"I already apologized for my behavior yesterday. I need a nanny, and you need a job. I can guarantee you financial security and a good place to live. Kate and Elliot are going to have a baby; do they need you in the house? I'm offering you a wonderful job," Christian explained.

Anastasia was shocked to hear him apologize yesterday over the phone for his behavior. She was really shocked to hear he was sorry and really wanted to meet her again. But Anastasia didn't like to be angry with anyone for long, so of course she came. She was happy to see Sarah, and, well, not so happy to see Christian, but she was okay.

"Why me?" Ana asked, trying not to look in his eyes, because there was something in them. Something she liked so much that she didn't like it.

"Because you are a friend of family, and Sarah really adores you from that night. This is the first time I am begging someone to work for me."

Why not, Anastasia thought. If everything was forgotten between them, she could really use a good job. And she liked Sarah. And living here wasn't the worst place to live.

"Please," Christian probably said this word for the first time in his life.

He had only thought about her last night. And not as Sarah's nanny, but as a woman in his playroom. He really was close to calling her and asking her be his submissive. That's why he needed her here. As Sarah's nanny. As staff. Because he never fucked staff.

"I guess I will say yes," Ana smiled. "When can I start?"

"How about today? I have a meeting in the evening, and I think we could organize you moving here right now," Christian said and took his phone to make some calls and walked to his office.

"So fast?" Ana laughed when he returned a few minutes later.

"Yes, everything's organized. Your stuff will be moved here, so let me show you your room." Christian said and led her out of the living room, to one of the guest bedrooms. He opened the door and touched the small of her back as he led her in the room.

Just as Christian's hand touched her back, Anastasia felt something strange. Something she didn't like. She suddenly looked over him and saw his hair that looked perfect even though it looked as if he had just got out of the bed. She saw how perfectly his suit fit him, and she saw his gray eyes. She saw the handsomeness of this man.

"There is the bathroom, and also a walk in closet for your clothes." A walk in closet? Ana wanted to laugh. It would be perfect for her jeans and tee shirts.

"I hope you like the view," Christian said, walking to the window.

"I love the view," Anastasia followed him and looked outside. It was an amazing view. It was almost as good as the view from his room.

"I will leave you with Sarah for a while, okay? I need to get out for some business. If you are hungry, the kitchen is yours," Christian said, giving her a smile.

"Shall I make something for you?"

"Not necessary, but I wouldn't mind. I will be back in the late evening. But Thursday Gail will be back so there won't be any need for you to cook," Christian said and left her there.

She watched him go and remembered his touch…his gentle touch today, his rough touch from yesterday. She closed her eyes and re-lived the moment again. She bet his girlfriends were lucky to have a man like him. But she will be okay with having him as her boss.


	7. Chapter 7

**hope you like this! always love to hear your thoughts ;) **

**Edited by my brilliant beta - icalyn :)**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Do you always spend your Saturdays like this?" Ana asks as she walks through the mall with Sarah. Since her father had to go to work, Ana was supposed to take her out and Christian had offered Sarah a day of shopping. He had given Ana his card, and told her to buy everything she wants unless it is something really stupid and unusable.

"No, but when Daddy works he sometimes leaves me with Kate and Elliot, and then we go shopping or to the movies. It is fun, but one time Dad took me to his work and it was not half as fun as this," Sarah explained as she took a sip of her juice. After spending two hours in a few clothing stores, they decided to take a little break in the juice bar.

"Well, I hope you enjoy my company. I haven't been shopping since, oh, since for like forever!" Ana laughed, looking at the little princess. In the few days Ana had spent at Escala she had gotten to know Sarah better, and she liked her even more. And she had finally met the very famous Gail and Taylor: the happy couple.

Ana hasn't spent a lot time with Christian – he always worked either in his office at home, or at his work. But she was okay with almost not seeing Christian during the day. Because he was there when she went to bed, he was in her mind. She didn't know why – he was not her type. He was much taller than her, she couldn't even imagine kissing him. Ana's dream perfect man would be a bit taller than her, with dark skin and dark eyes: the Spanish type.

But there was something when he looked at her, when his gray eyes met hers, the way his shirt showed off his broad chest…

She had a dream of Christian…kissing her… and she woke up with a start. And that night she couldn't fall asleep again – her thoughts were set on Christian. But she wouldn't let them get the way it had been in her dream. He was her boss. He was a pretty perfect boss and provided her with such a good job. And that would be it – as if he wanted her as anything else than his nanny anyway.

"Of course I do! It is so much fun with you. You should buy something for yourself; Daddy said you should buy what you want, too," Sarah said, but Ana just politely smiled at her.

"I have all I need, I don't need anything," Ana said and finished her drink.

Soon they were shopping again, this time searching for new pajamas for Sarah.

"If you want, we can get these for your mom, too. It is a special children's line designed for little girls, but has sizes available for mature women too – like, for fun," the woman at the shop had said, but Ana just laughed.

"I'm not her mother; I'm just her nanny."

"But we should get you one! Imagine how cute we would look, Ana!" Sarah pouted, holding the Barbie pajamas in her hands.

"Sarah, look I…" of course Ana couldn't say no. Well, Christian had told her to feel free to spend his money. Apparently she'd have new pajamas now.

When they got home a few hours later, Christian was at the breakfast bar, drinking a glass of wine and reading something on his iPad.

"Daddy!" Sarah exclaimed and ran to Christian, wrapping her arms around him while Ana placed the shopping bags on the ground.

"Did you have fun, honey?" Christian asked, taking the little one in his lap.

"Yeah, we got so many new things for me! And we also got matching pajamas for me and Ana! We will show you later, do you want to see?"

"I can't wait to see," Christian grinned, imagining Anastasia in pajamas. Pajamas would hide her long legs and soft curves, but he had a good imagination.

Sarah took a few of the bags and ran to her room, leaving Ana with Christian. "You must be tired, do you want a glass of wine?" Christian offered as Ana went in the kitchen for a glass of water.

"No thanks, that wouldn't be appropriate."

"If I offer it to you, it is appropriate," Christian said and stood up, taking one more glass and filling it for Ana.

"Well, then thank you," Ana said and gave Christian a smile, taking the glass from his hand, their fingers touching for a slightest moment. The spark flew through both of them, but of course they denied it.

"What are you reading?" Ana asked curiously.

"A classic," Christian said and handed her the iPad.

"I love English literature. This is a masterpiece," Ana said, returning his gadget.

"I realized I had too much spare time so I started reading. I haven't had a real chance to read since I dropped out of Harvard," Christian laughed, remembering how he started.

"You dropped out of Harvard and now you are a billionaire?" Ana asked, kind of not believing his success.

"Wasn't easy. But as you see, I have succeeded," Christian said, taking a sip of the wine.

"Well, it must be hard, too. I bet you have millions of women chasing you and hoping you choose them," Ana didn't know how that came out of her mouth. It just did. She knew she shouldn't be curious if he was single, but she needed to know. Like, if she knew he was back with that girl he had expected to be here the day she met him, she would immediately stop thinking about him.

"Unfortunately none of them will ever succeed at getting my heart," Christian coldly said.

And now Ana could completely forget about him. He was gay. She still didn't understand that girl she had met, but the newest information screamed he was gay.

"Well, then men."

"What's with men?" Christian asked, looking at Ana with a questioning look.

"I got the gay thing. I hope at least some man one day will have your heart."

Christian didn't know if he wanted to laugh or to yell at her. Or to fuck her right on the breakfast bar to prove he was one hundred per cent straight. "I am not gay, Anastasia. I have a daughter, and you must know I am very interested in women."

Awkward. She repeated the word in her head. "Sorry," she murmured. "Well, then let's hope you find your dream woman soon."

"Haha," Christian laughed. "I will never, ever be with someone for real. Women are messy, crying, emotional; I can live without a woman in my life."

"But you still had that one over when you thought I was her…"

"That's different," he said, not wanting to discuss his personal life with Anastasia.

"I still believe one day you will find your one and propose, get married, and you know that stuff," Ana laughed, but Christian gave her a serious face.

"I could bet all my money that there is no woman out there with whom I would want that stuff."

Ana smiled; of course there was the right woman. There was someone for everyone. And he would find his woman, too. Maybe, well, of course, not Anastasia, but she had a strong feeling he would be happy with someone.

"I bet ten dollars you will fall in love with a woman and then you will propose to her, and marry."

"I bet ten dollars there is no woman for me and I will be completely okay with Sarah being the only woman for me," Christian said, looking into Anastasia's eyes.

"Invite me to the wedding please, so I will be able to claim my ten dollars," Ana said, and Christian just smiled at her.

"Please give those ten dollars to Sarah after my death as a single man."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like even it is short! Edited by icalyn . **

**:)**

* * *

"Ana, we need to show daddy our pajamas!" Sarah told her after dinner while Ana was helping Sarah get ready for bed.

"I'm not sure this is the best idea, Sarah. I will really look strange."

"But Ana, Daddy wants to see! Please." Oh God, Ana couldn't say no to her.

"Fine," she said and took the bag with the pajamas, handing the smallest ones to Sarah. As Sarah went to change she quickly got out of her jeans and put on the pink pajama bottoms, and then she changed in the silky blouse with a huge Barbie on it. Were there really moms who bought these pajamas?

"You look so pretty, let's go to see Daddy!" Sarah exclaimed, taking Ana's hand and leading her out of her room to Christian's office where he most likely is.

"Maybe he is working …" Ana said, but it was impossible to stop Sarah from opening the office door and jumping into her dad's arms.

"Ana, come in!" Sarah yelled, and Ana finally walked in his office, ignoring the laugh that came from Christian as she walked in.

"What do you think?" Sarah asked as she stood next to Ana.

"Perfect. The most beautiful women I have ever seen," he couldn't remember laughing so much. He loved the fact that his daughter looked so cute in these pink pajamas, but Anastasia. There was something about Anastasia in these silky pajamas that drove him wild.

He thought about how would it feel to be the one that unbuttons her blouse, and he wondered if she has anything under the blouse? Was she naked? What did her breasts look like? Oh, he had to stop. He had made it totally clear – she was his employee so he couldn't fuck her. And that's all he would have with her even if she weren't. And now that she was literally the best thing that has happened to Sarah, he couldn't lose her. So all he had were his fantasies, such as his fantasy of Anastasia on his table, Anastasia in his Playroom, and Anastasia with him in the shower. He needed a new submissive, and fast.

"Dad, Ana, now we will drink tea with cookies," Sarah said, going to Christian and taking his hand.

"Maybe play this with Ana, and then I will tell you a bedtime story?" Christian asked, but Sarah shook her head.

"Gail made cupcakes especially for the tea party! Daddy, please." It seemed Sarah could make everyone do what she wanted, because Christian stood up and followed her to her room.

"So, we are going to role play!" Sarah said as they sat down on the ground.

"Role play? Sounds interesting," Christian said.

"Yes. You and Ana will be searching for a cook for your wedding. And you are here to try my cupcakes and tea."

Christian sighed. He wondered where his daughter got these ideas.

"Do you get it, Ana? Take this, this is the ring daddy has given you," Sarah said and gave Anastasia a plastic diamond ring that Anastasia placed on her ring finger.

"Let's start! Hello! What do you want?" Sarah asked as if they had just met.

"I want…" Christian started, not knowing what to say next.

"You want cupcakes for your wedding," Sarah reminded him.

"Yes, I want cupcakes for my wedding," the one and only time he will ever say this because next time he would decline Sarah's invitation to role play.

"Really? Are you marrying this lady?" Sarah asked, and Christian nodded.

"Yes, I am marrying Anastasia."

"Call me Ana," Ana laughed, saying her usual phrase when she met new people.

"Ana and Christian, would you like to taste this?" Sarah said and offered them a cupcake with bright yellow icing.

"Thank you," Ana said and took the cupcake. "Mmmm, tasty."

"Now feed daddy," Sarah giggled, waiting for Ana's reaction. Ana blushed as she watched Christian turn towards her, looking into her eyes.

"Do you want some?" Ana asked, hoping he would say no.

"I would love some," he said instead. Ana moved the cupcake to Christian's mouth, letting him taste the cupcake.

"Mmmm," he moaned, still looking at Anastasia, as he took a bite of the little sweet.

"I think this is what we need for the wedding," Anastasia said wanting to end this. There was something wrong with the looks they shared.

"Well, then we could finish the meeting. But before I sell you the cupcakes, I need proof that you are getting married," Sarah said, smiling brightly.

What did she have in mind?

"Well, this is the ring, we are about to get married!" Ana nervously laughed, wanting the game to end.

"No, I don't believe that. Kiss each other."

Sarah's next words were shock. Kiss? Ana wanted to jump out the window she was so embarrassed. With only the thought of kissing him, she felt so hot and she knew she was blushing. And she was not alone in her room.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Christian sighed and took Ana's hand in his, placing a kiss on it. A soft kiss on her trembling hand. She wanted this to end. His lips were so…she knew she wouldn't sleep tonight.

"No, that didn't count! Real kiss or no cupcakes!"

"Well," Anastasia sighed, wanting to look away. She had an idea: she would quickly kiss his cheek and tell Sarah she is tired. That was it.

She leaned closer to Christian and pecked his left cheek, but that half of a second while her lips were on his rough cheek, felt amazing.

"Still doesn't count," Sarah said again.

"Sarah, you can't make people just kiss each other when they have no feelings for each other," Christian said, wanting this to stop. He wasn't far from a boner in his pants in front of his daughter. What the fuck was wrong with him? He had never felt the need to have something with a woman. He had wanted the sex, but he never needed the woman.

"Dad, you agreed to the role play," Sarah strictly said. She reminded Ana of Christian when he talked over the phone, Ana thought.

"Anastasia's boyfriend might be against this."

"Anastasia's boyfriend? She is single! So now I want a real kiss," Sarah said, and the two adults looked at each other.

And then Christian took control by just simply closing the distance between their lips. He softly touched Ana's lips for a moment before he pulled away. Even though it was more a friendly kiss than a kiss shared by two people who were getting married, but there was something so erotic and intimate about his eyes when he kissed her, about his lips.

Ana wanted to stop this. So as soon as they had arranged the cupcakes for their wedding, Ana excused herself saying she was tired. She went to bed. But of course it was another sleepless night.


	9. Chapter 9

**hope you like the chapter! edited by my wonderful beta icalyn!**

**Feel free to share your thoughts! :):)**

* * *

"Very tasty, Gail. Me and the life inside of me approve," Kate laughed as Gail took her plate.

"Agreed, thank you," Ana shyly said as Gail did the same with her plate. Who would have thought Kate, Elliot, Christian, Sarah and Ana would have a dinner together under these circumstances? Kate had insisted on meeting Ana, and then she had managed to create a dinner party at Christian's. Everyone had fun; Kate was happy she and Elliot didn't have to always babysit Sarah – they even missed it a bit now. Christian was okay with knowing that he had a nanny. He would be more okay if she was his submissive but he couldn't have it all. And he had a meeting with Elena the next day – she would tell him about some girls, maybe he could choose one to be his sub.

As they continued to talk at the table, most of them drinking wine, Ana's phone started to ring.

"I'm sorry," she said and got up to answer it.

"Jose!" she happily exclaimed as she heard her old friend saying hi.

Christian saw Anastasia laughing and smiling. Who the hell was Jose? He had thought she was single, what would her boyfriend think of the little kiss they had a few days ago? Oh God, it wasn't even a kiss compared to how he kissed other women. Rough and hard, not just touching her lips. But that kiss had felt better than any other kiss he had experienced in his life.

"Tomorrow? I would love to. See you then!" Ana said and walked back to the table, a huge grin on her face.

"Is this what I think it is?" Kate asked, smirking.

"It depends on what you are thinking," Ana laughed, returning to her seat.

"I think Jose has finally asked you out," Kate said, and Anastasia started to giggle.

"He totally has," Elliot added, winking at Ana.

"It's just a friendly dinner," Anastasia said, taking a sip of her wine. "You know me and Jose are just old friends."

"Still, Ana. You will have to tell me every little detail later."

Christian listened the conversation, and he became more and more interested. An old friend? A friendly dinner? He knew what was possible, and he didn't want that. He wanted Ana to be home and dress up in her new Barbie pajamas and play with Sarah. Ideally Sarah would ask him to play with them too, maybe a little more role play. This time Ana could act as Snow White, and he could come and save her life by softly kissing her. God, what was he even thinking about? He had made it clear – no dating between him and his employees. No dating at all. He had to forget about it – he couldn't even have her as a submissive now that she knew Sarah.

He would stop thinking about Ana and find a new submissive tomorrow.

But that didn't happen. Because none of the girls were good enough for him.

"She is too thin," Christian said and gave the photo back to Elena.

"Christian, dear, what is wrong with you? You said you liked Angel when I showed you her photos a few months ago," Elena said in her casual manner, holding the pictures of all the submissives Christian had declined.

"I'm just not in the mood to choose one right now," Christian replied. Because Angel was too thin while Anastasia was the perfect combination of having curves and being skinny, just as he liked. Not very skinny, she had her curves that he wanted to touch, caress, and kiss…

Zoe's breasts were too large. He wasn't looking for a cheap porn star. Anastasia's tight tee shirts always showed that she had the perfect breasts, and once he had even managed to see a little cleavage.

Joanna's ass was too skinny. He remembered cupping Anastasia's perfect ass, how perfect it had felt even in that brief moment.

What was wrong with him? A week and a half ago he would have been okay with the submissives Elena showed him, but today, how did Anastasia change his perspective?

So he didn't choose a new submissive. Instead he went home to be with Sarah since this night was one Ana had off.

"Oh, there you are, Christian," he could hear Kate's voice. "I hope you don't mind I came to help Ana get ready for her date. She didn't have any normal dresses, so I thought why are my dresses that I used to wear when I was skinny just hanging in the closet when they could be a part of the road to Ana's success in relationships? Look at her and tell us what you think."

And he looked. He watched as Anastasia walked in the room in black high-heeled sandals with gold straps. Then he saw her wonderful legs that were shining and looked even better than usual. Then, just above her knees he saw the black dress she was wearing. It was black silk with lace flowers.

And then he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen – her face. She had minimal makeup on, but she looked brilliant. Perfect. Breathtaking.

"You look…indescribable," Christian said, staring into Anastasia's eyes.

"Thank you," Ana said, and he could see the red color enter her cheeks. Was she really that nervous? And why was she – because of the fact she was going out with Jose, or because Christian had been staring at her like this?

* * *

"Jose, as you can see, I am alright," Ana said as they stepped out of the elevator, back at Christian's place.

Their date was perfect. Of course, no one ever said it was a date. But the roses Jose had given her, the looks, his paying for dinner. He insisted on accompanying her to the door, which was actually inside of the apartment.

"Thank you for tonight, Ana," he said, looking into her eyes. Oh, Jose had beautiful eyes, but they still weren't as addicting as someone else's. Christian's.

"Thank you, I really had a great time," Ana said, waiting for what was to happen. Would Jose really kiss her? Would he risk their friendship? But maybe that would lead them to something better.

He was just about to do it when someone turned on the light.

"Anastasia, I will be waiting for an explanation for this in three minutes. My office," before she even had time to think of what he had just said and answer, Christian had turned on his feet and walked to his office.

"Jose, I'm sorry. That's my boss."

"That's okay, I will call you and we could repeat this, okay?" Jose asked and got back in the elevator.

"Okay," Ana said before the door closed and he was gone.

Now Ana had something else to deal with. She walked to Christian's office where he was waiting for her, leaning against the desk, checking his watch.

"Twenty seconds late," he said.

"I took off my shoes, I'm sorry." What was wrong with him? What had she done wrong?

"What the fuck were you thinking? What if Sarah had seen you two? Who allowed you to bring men in here?" Christian bombarded her with questions.

"I'm sorry. Jose insisted on making sure I am home okay and I didn't think you would be still up."

"How could I not be," Christian murmured. He had been waiting for Anastasia's return all evening.

"And Sarah should be asleep for about two hours now. But of course I am sorry I let my friend make sure I am safe."

"This is the last time you will do this. You should be thinking about Sarah here, not your boyfriends," Christian angrily said, starting to pace around the room.

"I'm sorry, and he is not my boyfriend," Ana didn't know why she was telling him this, but she wanted to be clear. He wasn't her boyfriend. Yet. She of course wanted someone else to be her boyfriend, but Jose was a good guy. And dating him was more real than anything with the man she really cared about.

"Yeah, it didn't look as a boyfriend/girlfriend stuff in there earlier," Christian laughed, somehow walking closer to Anastasia.

But he wanted her to be even closer. Completely naked and so close that they were one.

"It was just a friendly almost kiss. Friends do that."

"Really?" he smirked and crossed the dangerous line by standing in front of her and even placing his hands on her shoulders to make her look up at him.

"So you share kisses with all your friends?" he asked.

"Yes," Anastasia said. Of course she lied, but she just wanted him to let her go so she could go to her bedroom and dream about him.

"Considering we are friends, it wouldn't be strange then if I kissed you."

It would be perfect. Ana thought, but then she noticed he wasn't joking. Instead, he was lowering his head, and then his lips found hers. Just a friendly kiss, like she was supposed to do with all her friends. That was what she thought when their lips touched. But then somehow he started kissing her more boyfriendly than friendly. His hands settled on her hips and he pulled her closer to his body, wanting to feel her against him.

She let his tongue slip inside her mouth, and soon he felt the same happen with hers. God, it was so perfect kissing her.

Then it got hotter as their hands started to move on each other's bodies.

Ana had never felt like this and she had never been kissed like this.

His hands made their way to her breasts and squeezed them through the material of her dress. They felt perfect; they were definitely the best from his experience. And he couldn't resist, he found the zipper to the dress and started to unzip it, when Anastasia pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Wait," she couldn't stop, he knew she wanted this.

"Don't say anything. I don't want to think about rules," Christian said, still wanting to have Anastasia more than anything. He was about to fuck his employee; he was crazy – crazy for her.

"No, you need to know that," And softly spoke, looking away because his eyes were too intense, "I'm a virgin."

Then he got back to reality; he had almost…oh God, a virgin. She didn't deserve her first time to be on his desk; the first and only time with him.

This was over.


	10. Chapter 10

**You can't even imagine how bad I feel now - I had written two more chapters for this, but I accidentally deleted them :( But I hope to write them again today, and even more!**

**Edited by my beta icalyn. **

**:)**

* * *

The next morning Anastasia went to the kitchen and there was only Christian having breakfast. Sarah must have already eaten since she is at that stage where kids like to wake up early and go to sleep early, too.

"Good morning," Anastasia said, even if it was the worst morning she's had in past few weeks. Yesterday Christian had told her just to go to sleep, like he was her father. This was the most awkward breakfast she was ever going to have. How could she look at him after what happened yesterday? After that amazing kiss. After the best kiss she had ever experienced.

"Good morning," Christian repeated, not even daring to look at her. He continued reading something on his phone and didn't pay any attention to Anastasia.

He had his reasons. If he looked at her, he would remember their kiss and imagine more. And he couldn't do it. He had to be clear with her – they could never be something more than a boss and his employee. And he had to say something that would make her stop liking him at all.

"Look, I know what happened yes- "

"What happened yesterday was a mistake and never will happen again. I don't even know why I did it," he said, still not looking at her. Anastasia was shocked by how rude he was. She thought he had started to like her; he had been polite towards her, nothing like this.

"I know and totally agree," lies, and Ana knew it. "I also think that we shouldn't let our feelings win over, and should forget about it."

And then he finally glanced at her. Feelings? He wanted to laugh.

"There are no feelings. I will never have feelings for you." Or for anyone else, but he didn't say it because he wanted her to realize this must never happen again. She needs to deny him if he tries. Because he is not sure he can resist her.

"Oh," Ana sighed, wanting to go to her room and cry. There were feelings, of course there were! At least she felt something for him. But now Ana had to realize that it was not worth it. She would be much better if she went somewhere with Jose again and started to develop stronger feelings for him. He is a nice guy who clearly has feelings for her.

"You are right, I am sorry I let that happen," Anastasia tried to fake a smile and said. She would be able to cope, she knew it. And that was what she did. After breakfast she called Jose and asked if he wanted to do something tonight. Since this was a Saturday night and Christian was at home, she had the evening free. And she would enjoy it with someone who might feel something for her.

"Where are you going, Ana?" Sarah asked as she entered Anastasia's room and saw her in her jeans, but this time with high-heeled shoes and a sexy blouse. Her hair was in a bun, which made her front look even sexier.

"Ana is going out to see her friend," Anastasia said, giving Sarah a smile. "How do I look?"

"You look perfect, I want to look like you one day," Sarah said, and Ana kissed her forehead after taking her purse. She needed to leave.

"You will look even better, sweetie. Will you walk me to the door?" she asked, and the little girl took her hand, and they happily walked to the exit.

"Tell your daddy Ana will be home late. Or even in the very early morning." Ana didn't know why she said it because she was not going to sleep with Jose tonight. But she wanted him to know that there were a few guys who were interested in her. Who had feelings for her.

After an hour Christian went to Sarah's room to say goodnight, since Anastasia had said she was going out again.

"Daddy, Ana told me to say that she was going to get home late, or in the early morning." What? In the early morning? He knew what it meant, and he actually felt jealous. That she would give her innocence, her virginity to someone like Jose. He didn't know Jose's personality, just a few facts that Kate had told everyone at the dinner two days ago, but he was sure he would have been better.

When it came to sex, he knew he was very good. He knew how to pleasure a woman, and he did it perfectly unless they didn't deserve the pleasure. He started to wonder, would that guy even know she is a virgin? Would he care?

No, it was not his business. He only hoped she would enjoy her first time.

But of course he kept thinking about it, and then, lying in his bed, trying to fall asleep, a brilliant idea came into his mind.

He couldn't fuck staff.

He couldn't fuck Anastasia.

But if she was not his staff?

He got up and opened his MacBook. He knew she wanted to be a publisher; he needed a publishing company where he could buy her a job. She didn't have to know. Then he could have sex with her, make her first time memory perfect. And then…it would depend on if she accepts the submissive contract.

He liked his plan, but the first step was to stop the date between Anastasia and Jose. Or Hose, he didn't even remember.

Now he had to track her phone and think of a reason why he went where she was at the moment.


End file.
